Window in the Skies
by ElsBells
Summary: Faberry. Completely canon. Rachel offers to lend Quinn one of her dads for the Father's Day after graduation. Love left a window in the skies.


A/N: This takes place on the Father's Day after graduation. It's the first completely canon thing I've written! Title and inspiration from the U2 song of the same name.

**Window in the Skies**

Weight fell continuously from Quinn's shoulders for weeks after graduation. Every day she felt lighter, freer, like she had gone back to the start and was ready to move forward again. Repaint her yellow lines, draw new maps because there was _so much_ to do. Her mom and her sister and her friends filled her heart and the scorching summer sun made her eyes and her skin glow.

And there was no boy by her side. That space in her heart was very much taken, and Quinn could do absolutely nothing about it, not that she'd try. She'd never lose hope.

Love had saved her. From depression and rejection, and from those awful weeks spent in the hospital, and from her father's judgmental eyes, love had saved her. And it had done something to her.

She was happy. She was in love with Rachel Berry.

So, after church on a Sunday halfway through June, Quinn sat at the piano in her living room, lightly tapping out notes and wondering about Yale. Little things, like if they had vegan options in the dining halls, and if she'd be able to fit a guest in her dorm room.

Maybe a small air mattress on the floor? They could find a way to make it work.

The doorbell shook Quinn out of her thoughts. She waited a second to see if her mom would answer it, stretching her back and wincing because it never used to _crack_ like that.

"Quinnie, I have soapy hands." Judy called from the kitchen. "Can you get that?"

Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Her mom was on a baking spree, probably to keep her mind her mind off the fact that it was Father's Day. Quinn had managed to ignore that fact, for the most part.

She hadn't woken up early to make sloppy pancakes or to wrap a present, and she had no plans to go fishing or to see a baseball game, like every other year.

But Quinn would never accept the fact that she didn't have a father anymore. It was probably a flaw, but that was another thing that love had done to her.

She pulled on her sweatpants because they were covering her feet when she stood up and made her way to the door, running a hand through her hair to make sure it was presentable.

"Hello, Quinn!" A grinning Rachel Berry greeted as Quinn swung open the front door.

Quinn's eyes widened a bit, and her lips twitched because Rachel was bright and shining and wearing a tank top with little apples on it and a soft, flowy skirt. And then Quinn smiled genuinely because her friend was standing on her door step.

"Rachel, hey." She greeted lightly, eyes sparkling. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel watched as Quinn casually tipped sideways to lean against the doorway, one leg over the other. Always in control. Calm, graceful. It used to be intimidating, but now it was just beautiful.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I realize it's entirely improper to show up unannounced on what some might consider a holiday, but I have a proposal for you."

Quinn looked amused. She gazed at Rachel and wordlessly raised an eyebrow.

Rachel rubbed her hands down the front of her skirt. "Today is Father's Day." She stated clearly.

Quinn nodded when Rachel didn't say anything else. "Yes it is." She confirmed, lips quirked up.

"And I thought that it might not be the most…_pleasant_ day for you and your mom." Rachel continued, shifting her feet unsurely. Her eyes dropped to Quinn's lips. "So, this might sound odd, but I have two dads and I'm willing to let you borrow one for the day."

Rachel met Quinn's eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. Quinn still had that soft, amused smile on her face, a little sadness in her hazel eyes.

"We'll be hanging out by our pool today." Rachel offered, rocking back on her heels. "Daddy will be barbecuing and I'm sure we'll be playing games at some point, and we'd absolutely love it if you and Mrs. Fabray would join us."

Rachel clasped her hands in front of her and looked expectantly up at Quinn.

Quinn laughed softly, almost under her breath. "You want me to borrow one of your fathers?"

Rachel nodded immediately. "I have an extra. And it's only for today; you can't keep him forever."

Quinn reached out and lightly grabbed Rachel's forearm to pull her inside. "You can wait in the living room. I'll ask my mom." She explained, guiding Rachel over to the piano.

Rachel's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it. She couldn't play much more than scales, but she could appreciate the instrument. She settled on the bench and smiled at the picture of a toddler-aged Quinn dressed as a Dalmatian for Halloween.

Quinn strode into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to where her mom was rolling out cookie dough.

"Who was at the door, honey?" Judy asked, flashing her a smile.

Quinn swallowed. "It's Rachel. She wants to know if we'd like to spend the day with her and her fathers at their house." She said quietly. "They have a pool." She tacked on, like that would make it more appealing.

Judy nodded slowly for a moment, and then frowned and tilted her head, stopping her kneading of the dough. She turned to gaze at Quinn curiously.

"The Rachel from glee club?" she checked, almost smiling.

Quinn nodded. She flushed as she did so because she just knew she'd mentioned Rachel's name a few too many times at dinner and that was why her mom was watching her so carefully right now.

Judy simply smiled softly and nodded. "That sounds lovely." She remarked.

Quinn looked up and caught her eye. "Really?"

She wasn't _surprised_, but her mother usually wasn't one to accept impulsive, unplanned invitations to hang out. Especially from other parents who knew all about the Fabrays' lives.

Judy nodded resolutely. "I'd love to spend the day with the Berrys." She assured, holding Quinn's gaze. And then she lowered her voice, eyes sparkling and open. "Rachel's a very nice girl, Quinn."

Quinn's heart jumped into her throat at her mother's tone. She nodded shortly because what her mom had said was true, and turned on her heel to go and tell Rachel.

"Tell her we'll bring cookies!" Judy called after her.

Quinn smiled to herself as she walked back to the living room. All over her house, all through her life was evidence of what love had done.

~ooooooooooooo~

Quinn had been to Rachel's house before, multiple times. She remembered how nervous she'd been stepping into Rachel's room junior year to write a song for Regionals. How her hands had been shaking and her emotions had been running a bit wild, confused and sad.

And then she'd gone to Rachel's house on a few occasions senior year for help and advice on applications and to practice "Never Can Say Goodbye," and then to just hang out. Quinn had been over only once since Rachel returned from her short trip to New York, where she'd toured NYADA and set up her classes.

Rachel's house was large, but warm, and Quinn and Judy hugged Hiram and Leroy at the front door before following them all the way down the hall and out to the yard.

Rachel spun around on the stone patio, holding her arms out to the sides and making her skirt swirl. She grinned at Quinn and her mom.

"So, that's the pool right there." Rachel pointed. "There's the patio table."

"They have eyes, sweetheart." Hiram called from the grill.

Rachel huffed and Quinn smiled. Judy nudged her daughter in the ribs and then sat down in one of the wooden patio chairs, thanking Leroy profusely when he handed her a tall glass of pink lemonade. Leroy waved her off and turned to Quinn and Rachel.

"Are you girls getting in the pool with me?" he asked excitedly, kicking his flip-flops away. "Let's get this party started!"

Rachel let out a noise between a groan and a laugh and Leroy face-palmed over by the grill. Quinn chuckled, but shook her head. Rachel was the last person who'd want to see what a mess her body was right now. Stretch marks and scars would just repel her away.

"Wait, what?" Rachel stopped laughing and grabbed Quinn's upper arm. "You don't want to swim?" she searched Quinn's face, concerned, a little panicked because that was the whole point of the day.

Quinn faltered at Rachel's alarm. "I-I didn't bring my suit."

If she had one. She hadn't even bothered looking.

"I brought your bathing suit, Quinnie!" Judy offered helpfully, digging around her bag for the bikini. Quinn's mouth dropped open. How had her mom even known where her suit was? Judy held out the blue polka dot bathing suit, gazing meaningfully at Quinn.

Quinn looked away. "No-I-I-don't think…" she searched desperately for an excuse, aware that everybody was watching her. "I just…have scars, and-"

"Quinn." Rachel interjected softly. Quinn shut her mouth and stared down at her friend. "I love this dress you put on and I need you to tell me where you got it," Rachel started, lips twitching, "because I'd like to procure one of my own, but right now my daddy is going to take off his shirt, and it's not going to be a pretty sight, and we really need you to counteract that."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Leroy's indignant sputtering. Judy was choking on her lemonade.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn." Rachel continued, gesturing with her hands like she just couldn't contain herself. "And nobody here is judging you."

Quinn gazed at Rachel's earnest expression for a moment longer, and then sighed to herself because she knew she'd lost. Rachel smiled when Quinn turned around and picked up the suit, and Judy squeezed Quinn's hand before her daughter went inside to change.

"I'm glad she listens to me." Rachel mused absently, clutching Judy's chair to steady herself while she took of her skirt and tank top. "She can be quite stubborn sometimes."

Judy smiled knowingly into her lemonade. "Yes. You seem to cut right through that, Rachel."

Rachel was pleased with herself. She knew she had a way with people.

Quinn shuffled back outside a few minutes later, head held high, clutching her clothes in front of her body. She dropped them on the seat next to her mom and looked expectantly at Rachel, trying not to let her nerves show.

Rachel stood in her own green bikini. Her eyes dropped down to the thin, pale scars that marred Quinn's legs, and then to the deeper, raised ones that criss-crossed her abdomen. She only looked long enough to see them, to acknowledge that they were there, and then she met Quinn's eyes, and Rachel's smile was as warm and kind as always.

She mouthed "beautiful" at Quinn, with a sort of "told you so" expression, and she was just reaching out for Quinn's hand when Leroy grabbed his daughter around the waist and easily lifted her over his shoulder and strode to the edge of the pool to toss her into the deep end.

Rachel screeched until her face went under the water, and she emerged a second later, coughing and sputtering and clutching her nose. Leroy stood with his hands on his hips, looking proud of his accomplishment and eyeing Quinn.

"_Daddy_!" Rachel shrieked, rubbing at her face.

Quinn desperately wanted to laugh. Rachel's hair was plastered across her face and she looked very small and very outraged.

"That's what you get, honey." Hiram called out calmly, flipping a few vegan burgers. "Nobody insults your father's figure and gets away with it."

Leroy took two steady steps towards Quinn, eyeing her with an eerie smile.

"Mom." Quinn said through a smile. "Mom, help."

Her eyes flickered away from Rachel's dad to see her mother sitting calmly in her chair with her lemonade and a bright smile.

Judy waved Quinn off. "You've got this, honey."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Rachel cried from the edge of the pool, voice raw, probably because she'd nearly drowned. "Daddy, she's had back surgeries; be careful!"

Quinn kind of wanted to roll her eyes. Hiram glanced at Judy, who nodded slightly. "You should be fine as long as you don't fling her over your shoulder."

"Mom!" It seemed the only person on Quinn's side was the one who looked like a small, drowned puppy in the deep end of the pool.

Quinn decided to take matters into her own hands, surrender before she was captured. She hurried around the patio table and then rushed up to the edge of the pool and jumped in. She felt absolutely comfortable in her skin and her bathing suit, and she was surprised by that.

She broke the surface of the water and then shook her hair out of her face, slicking it back with her hands. Rachel was clinging to the edge, watching her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel called, pushing off the wall. "Did that hurt?"

Quinn coughed and cleared her eyes. "Rachel, I'm fine." She assured.

"I'll get you next time, miss Quinn." Leroy threatened lightly, letting his body go limp and tipping into the deep end. He swam all the way to the other side of the pool before his head popped out of the water.

Quinn felt like she'd known these people forever, which was completely new. She was used to being reserved, dealing with closed-off people and keeping to herself and putting on a show.

But here was Rachel, smiling at Quinn and pushing an inflatable crocodile in her direction, and Judy calling out to Leroy to act like a shark because Quinn was scared of them, and Hiram flipping burgers and tossing coins into the water for them to retrieve.

And Quinn didn't have to pretend anymore.

~ooooooooooo~

Rachel sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water and trying to flatten her hair, which was growing wilder as it dried. Quinn returned from the grill with two burgers on a plate and lowered herself down next to Rachel, grazing their thighs together and knocking elbows accidentally.

"For you." Quinn offered quietly, resting the plate so that it was balanced on both of their legs.

Rachel was about to thank her when she realized what Quinn had gotten. "You don't have to eat that, Quinn." She stated, a little surprised, pointing at Quinn's veggie burger. "Dad did real beef burgers as well for you and your mom."

Quinn shrugged. "This summer is about trying new things. Going back to the start."

And it couldn't possibly be very pleasant for a vegan to sit next to somebody insanely fond of eating real cow burgers.

Rachel's smile was warm. "That's a good philosophy. Everything's changing so much and we _definitely_ need to be open to new experiences."

Quinn tried not to interpret that the way she so desperately wanted. She hummed instead and took a bite of her burger, and then _groaned_ because it was so unexpectedly wonderful.

Rachel chuckled. "New things can be very good."

Quinn agreed. She reached down and cupped a handful of water to wash over her thighs, which were turning red in the sun. Rachel followed the action and her eyes dragged up to Quinn's pink-tinged abdomen and the scars which were now flaming red.

"Does it hurt?" she asked impulsively. Quinn's head snapped to her, and when she realized what Rachel was talking about her arm dropped a little bit to cover her side. "I-I mean the scars." Rachel tried again, slightly more tactfully. "They look inflamed."

Quinn stared down at her burger for a minute. "No. It's just the sun." she said simply.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, watching Quinn's jaw clench and wishing that she could think before she spoke sometimes.

"My chest hurts, though." Quinn continued matter-of-factly. "I think it's from the water pressure. Or the exercise."

Rachel nodded sadly. She remembered visiting Quinn when she'd contracted a lung infection about a month ago. Quinn had been coughing and feverish and incoherent on the couch, rolling around and crying a little bit because of the pain in her back. Rachel had sat with Judy and held Quinn's hand, just like in the hospital, and watched _Mary Poppins_ because it was Quinn's favorite.

"How's physical therapy going?" Rachel asked softly, tapping Quinn's thigh.

Quinn smiled wryly. "It hurts less." She gestured vaguely downward and splashed her feet in the water. "But, I don't think I'll ever get it all back."

"You're still such a graceful dancer." Rachel assured, glancing downward. Her thigh was smaller and darker than Quinn's full, reddening leg pressed into it.

"You need sunscreen." Rachel mused.

Quinn laughed breathily into her burger and nodded. She'd always been one to turn tomato red instead of bronze. Rachel twisted around to ask her dads to send the sunscreen over, and saw that all three of their parents were lounging on the patio chairs and watching them.

Rachel glanced around like there was something she wasn't seeing. A giant snake right behind her? Something making her daddy smile like that? All Rachel saw was the angry, red scar down Quinn's back in the corner of her eye.

"Dad, can you toss the sunscreen, please?" Rachel called, frowning dubiously at her parents.

They both smiled innocently and Hiram sent the sunblock in Rachel's direction. She caught it with only a small shriek and Quinn laughed next to her.

"Quinnie, make sure you put it on your nose." Judy called. "And under your eyes."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took the sunblock from Rachel's hand. She applied it wordlessly while Rachel ate her burger and then snapped the top back on and set it aside.

She gazed thoughtfully at Rachel for a moment. Bright brown eyes and smiling lips and glowing skin. She looked like she was doing very well, considering the early events of the summer.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asked carefully, tearing apart the stray lettuce on the plate. Rachel turned and raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, since you and Finn…"

And then Rachel's smile dropped and she sighed, and Quinn winced a bit because that was answer enough.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet." Rachel murmured. Maybe not ever. She'd really just like to move forward. To NYADA, to Broadway. "But…it was the right thing to do." She told Quinn.

Quinn's heart hammered in her chest. "So you don't regret it." She stated, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

Rachel just shook her head.

It felt like even more weight slid off of Quinn's shoulders.

"Look, Quinn, I know you didn't like us together, for whatever reason," Rachel started abruptly. Quinn gripped the edge of the pool tightly. "But thank you for supporting us in the end, and not-um…not saying _I told you so_, or anything like that. I'm glad you're my friend."

Quinn nodded slowly. "As long as you're happy."

Rachel slid abruptly into the water and Quinn worried that she'd said something wrong. But then Rachel's head broke the surface and she smiled at Quinn and slicked her dark hair back, holding out a hand.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "We just ate."

Rachel waved her off. "That's a myth." She stated, not really sure if it was a myth or not, but what could possibly be the point of waiting to swim after eating? "And you need to get in here. Your skin looks like it's on fire."

Quinn had to agree, and she'd never been able to deny Rachel Berry, so she took Rachel's hand and slid into the pool.

~oooooooooooooo~

By late afternoon, Quinn found herself on Leroy's shoulders playing chicken with Rachel and Hiram. Quinn used the inflatable crocodile as her weapon while Rachel swung around a pool noodle.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Rachel cried out, catching Quinn in the side of the face with the foam. Hiram looked like he was about to pass out with how tight Rachel's legs were around his shoulders.

"Stop swinging it at me, then!" Quinn yelled with a laugh, knocking the alligator's face into Rachel's side and sending Hiram stumbling to the right.

"Good one, Quinnie!" Judy called out from her spot on the sidelines. "Rachel, go for her head!"

Quinn didn't know who her mom was rooting for, but she was definitely amused. She squeezed her heels into Leroy's sides like a horse and pointed after Hiram and Rachel. "Catch up to them." She instructed loudly.

Leroy chuckled and took large hippo steps through the water. "Yes, master."

"Dad, turn around!" Rachel screeched, catching Quinn and Leroy approaching out of the corner of her eye. Her dad stared down at something in the water.

"Is that a quarter down there?" he questioned curiously. "Or is it just a reflection?"

Rachel gripped his head and squeezed her legs around his shoulders, braced for the blow that Quinn delivered right to the middle of her back.

"Judy!" Rachel cried out as her dad finally spun around. "That was foul play! What kind of referee are you?"

Judy smiled innocently, floating on her back in the water. She winked at her daughter. "Sorry dear, I didn't see anything."

Rachel dropped the noodle in her outrage and Quinn swung the giant inflatable alligator and caught her right on the side of the head, knocking Rachel off Hiram's shoulders and losing her own balance and falling backwards.

She and Rachel emerged sputtering from the water, and Quinn was the first to speak. "Mom, who won?" she called out eagerly, patting Leroy's back as he rubbed as neck.

Judy drifted around in the shallow end. "Sorry Quinnie, I was watching the clouds. You're both winners."

Rachel snorted at that, and Quinn was indignant but she laughed because Rachel's nose seemed to be burning. Rachel hugged both her fathers because they were both winners as well and then draped herself over the inflatable crocodile to recover. Quinn joined her a minute later, breathing a little heavily, lips curved in a smile.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, putting a hand on Quinn's back.

Quinn nodded and chuckled. "Your dads are great."

Rachel had to agree. "They are. They're a little weird, but I keep them around."

"So it runs in the family." Quinn remarked, dropping her head sideways onto the inflated plastic to look at Rachel.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, failing to suppress her smile.

"What else did you do for Father's Day?" Quinn asked.

Rachel tilted her head and spun them slowly around in the water. "Well, breakfast in bed, like always. They like waffles and hash browns. And I got dad a few old records and daddy some new golf shoes, and then…just this, I guess." Rachel gestured around them. "Spend the day together. The usual."

Quinn rolled her lips inward and nodded.

Rachel faltered suddenly. "I mean…the usual for…I-"

"For people who have dads to celebrate with." Quinn supplied wryly.

Rachel pulled a face at her wording.

Quinn shrugged. "It is the usual. I used to do those things too. Except we'd always go to a baseball game as well, in Cleveland or Cincinnati."

Rachel dropped her chin onto the alligator and watched Quinn. "Are you…are you in contact with him at all?"

Quinn shook her head. She wasn't, and it was probably for the best. Now she was surrounded by people who loved her.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Well, you can always borrow one of mine on Father's Day." She offered quietly, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing.

But Quinn laughed, so that was good. "I'm gonna miss you." Quinn said through her smile, lightly and melodically, free in the moment.

Rachel grinned back. She moved closer so that her arm was pressed against Quinn's. She flushed, and she could smell chlorine and sunblock and the plastic alligator and she could hear her dads laughing over by the patio.

"Quinn, you bought us three hundred dollar train passes." Rachel whispered meaningfully.

Quinn's heart hammered again. She remembered asking her mom for help to pay for the tickets, and Judy had just looked at her for a minute, eyes smiling, and then nodded softly and said, "it will be good for you to have a friend to visit, Quinn."

And Quinn had wordlessly accepted that because it was true, and her mom just seemed to know more than she should.

"I just want to make sure we keep in touch." Quinn murmured, trying to wave off the gesture.

Rachel smiled gently. "Well, I'll be Skyping with Tina and Mercedes. I think I like your tickets better."

Quinn nodded, bright red and glad that the pool water was so cool.

But Rachel's gaze lingered longer than normal, and Quinn lifted her head and stared unflinchingly right back at her.

"I'm glad." Rachel said lowly, making sure that Quinn understood that. "I'm _so_ glad you bought those tickets."

Quinn's voice was dying in her throat. Her heart was hammering into the alligator she was draped over. "Me too." She agreed quietly.

And then Rachel smiled knowingly and squeezed Quinn's hand and ducked under the water to swim away. Quinn pressed her face into the green plastic as the rest of the weight slipped from her shoulders. She looked up to see Hiram and Judy watching her, and she smiled at them before dropping under the water to follow Rachel.

This is what love had done for her.

_To every broken heart_

_For every heart that cries_

_Love left a window in the skies_

_And to love I rhapsodize_


End file.
